Gaara and the Rain
by ladyofthekastlevine
Summary: Sunagakure is holding a Masquerade, and it's Kazekage, a redheaded, teal eyed spectrum by the name of Gaara, is hosting it. Hinata Hyuuga was invited to the Masquerade as Gaara's Hostess, as he remembered her shyness. Can she find his heart?
1. Its So Cold

Gaara and the Rain. 

Chapter One: Its so cold.

Sharp green eyes, watching the thick drops of liquid hit the hard ground. Splatters making a loud electrifying sound with every splat on the ground.A short strand of fire red hair, intruded on the sequence of dancing shades of plain teal eyes. Standing, Subaku no Gaara stood and gazed upon the river the bridge had been covered in water,splashing around like fish out of the bowl. Gaara sighed his impatient sigh and he growled as he stood to face the person who had been patiently awaiting his answer."What is the purpose of this?" his deep monotone voice said in a questioning,yet demanding tone. Making the female body want to shiver.

Smirking at his frustration Tsunade grinned;"Gaara-sama...I have asked you the least of all things i could have asked you..yet you give me no answer. Tell me.Why shall you not escort my dear friend to your village,She has been waiting her whole life to visit, and now that the Suna Masquerade is being held you wont take her,How un-like you Gaara-Sama" Tsunade knew she was pissing him off by the visible tension on his lobe as he grit his evil teeth to stare at the water once more. Again,Silence carressed the air around them. Gaara was only 17, yet he was still chosen to take dangerous missions and escort others to his village.His village has become so famous.why? It never was this popular before.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a timid tap on the ground and a tall girl just about half a foot shorter than Gaara walked up. Her Medium length blackish blue hair,her pure light lavender eyes blinked lightly as her timid lips smiled slightly."Tsunade-Sama..I..I mean Hokage-San...Kakashi-Sensei wishes to speak to you.." As she stopped speaking she noticed Gaara. He was giving her a cold stare as he normally did when his thoughts were broken.Her spine grew cold as she blinked and looked to the ground. This Hinata had grown very sure of herself yet she was still fearful of Gaara.

'How nice...that impotent girl...she should die' the voice of Shukaku spoke.

Gaara ignored the voice as he watched the girl. Tsunade screeched and she smiled at her friend and hugged her"Hinata-Sama you should be careful who you sneak up on"Hinata smiled slightly"Forgive me, Tsunade-Sama I did not notice that you were speaking to someone..." she bowed respectfully towards the Hokage and Gaara who was still staring at her until Tsunade coughed and gave him a 'would you stop it or ill hit you' glare. Gaara rolled his beautiful green eyes and turned to face the water.Hinata found him quite rude,yet she found it funny.Tsunade had a temper and didnt like being ignored."Gaara! Tell me your answer, I need to know before the nightfall!!" she growled Gaara sighed and held his head"Well Hokage-sama, I will take the burden along with me to the Sunagakure but i swear...once she is there. I am no longer going to do any escorting...it is getting bothersome you know." he said with his eyes narrowed. He barely ever said that much in one sentence!

Hinata's timid giggle was overheard over their tensions.Turning to the girl with arched eyebrows she covered her mouth in a gasp and she looked to her side."I am sorry...Tsunade-sama...or much rather Gaara-san...When would you like me to meet you before we leave?" she said suddenly lifting her gaze to Gaara's unexpecting teal one.Gaara didnt think that 'she' would be the one to escort. Ignoring the slight tint of guilt of calling her a burden he thought of a time."Meet me just before the sun rises.We will need to get off early if you want to get there before the Masquerade, you will have enough time to find a date tonight i pressume?" he asked her impatiently. Hinata stopped moving,keeping that same smile on her face only it weakened just a bit, Hinata looked up to him and said"I am going alone Gaara-san...So i will be ready soon...Goodnight.." she said bowing her head to Tsunade and Gaara as she turned on her heels and ran home to pack.

Tsunade shook her head at the girl. Then turned her angry gaze toward Gaara's dissmissed face."What is your problem?" she asked him with a tired tone. Gaara looked at her and said"Nothing. Thanks to you,I have to go pack." he said turning as he turned the same way Hinata went the rain still pouring dogs. Gaara watched Tsunade dismiss him as she took off toward the monument to get her greetings done to the Third,today was his birthday although.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata made her way into her bedroom of the Hyuuga home.Knowing her father never wanted her here she sighed as she stepped into the plain white room. Walking immediately over to her dresser as she pulled out 3 Kimonos of the Hyuuga style,First was light lavender that brought out her eyes; Second was a light pink Kimono that had a imprint of Sakura blossoms on it.(Sakura herself handpicked that one for her 16th birthday) and the Third was a pale green with a gold trimming forming a serpent slithering all the way up around her neck and down to her arms, this one was a dress."Im going to have to thank Lee-San for this again..." Hinata said her breath again being taken away as she packed it away. Walking to her cubbord she pulled out matching slippers for each of her kimonos. and of course the different masques. Putting them into the suitcase she also put in some normal clothes,Her blue ninja shoes, along with her red ones. Her Training Pants which she normally wore when she would train, she figured she would take her free time to do so. Her training jacket which was just like Kibas beside it wasnt as big. She also had her Fishnet top with her black tank top underneath it. Putting her hair up into a pony-tail behind her head she smiled at herself as she lifted the bag realizing that Gaara would be waiting.

Gaara of course had gotten there early. Waiting for her at the Gate of Konoha he gazed upon the morning sun. It seemed so annoying to him.Always waking others up like it had no manners. Soon he found himself talking about the sun like it was a human being.Hinata ran quickly to Gaara's waiting, "Gaara-san! I am sorry...Was i late?" she asked him in fear as she went to her natural habbit of pulling her arms up to her chest as she waited for his response."No." was his only reply. Feeling relieved yet fearful of his attitude on their way to the Sunagakure. "Hinata!Hey! Hinata!" came an annoying raspy voice that got closer and closer. Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned around. A bright blonde headed boy ran up to her and stopped as he panted like a dog to catch his breath."Hinata!! Where are you going? Dont you know you have training today!?" he asked his fists clenched in exitement."N..Naruto!" she shouted at the boy in frustration.Naruto stopped moving and looked at her"Hm?" he tilted his curious blue eyes"Ever since you were 13 you've been that way" she grinned and hugged the boy"Im going to visit Suna today! I will be taking part in a Masquerade ...but i must be going Naruto.  
Promise me you will tellKiba and Shino i said goodbye and Tell Lee-San thank you for the dress again. I love you guys...I have to go now" she said as she could feel Gaara's glare on the back of her head for keeping him.

Naruto,obviously felt it too for he smiled and said obnoxiously"Alright Hinata-Sama...Have fun Bye!" he said as he took off running toward the Monument where Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenei-sensei would train that very day.Hinata smiled one last time and then she turned and looked up at Gaara who was glaring down at her and she bit her lip and she growled deeply as her eyes stared ahead of her. Gaara smirked inside at her frustration as he headed toward the outskirts of the gate and then a large white horse sped up to Gaara as he jumped atop the horse."Give me your hand girl." he said putting it out for Hinata to grab. Hinata didnt like being called 'girl' it made her think that he had no respect for her. Which was exactly what Gaara had. No respect for anyone. Hinata sighed and put her hand in Gaara's which surprisingly wasnt Callaced or rough, it was soft and warm. She regretted letting go of it for a moment but couldnt figure out why. He pulled her up and sat her in front of him."Hold on...shes fast" he warned.Hinata nodded, normally she would have an ignorant blush on her face but not at this age. She was 17 now. she wasnt going to blush at every single word someone said.Quickly, the horse took off and Hinata lost her breath so she gasped and leaned back,her own back touching Gaara's. Hinata found this embarassing but she leaned forward and whispered a sorry. Gaara couldnt keep his smirk inside and he let one tint his forever frowning lips.

----------------------------

A/N: I know this one is short but i promise i will bring more to the story tomarrow or Saturday. I have to go Christmas Shopping! I hope you guys liked it and i hope that others will review and continue reading Thank you for taking your precious time to read all of this.

---

Gaara:What is the meaning of this?

Me:...story?

Hinata:It seems...secure

Gaara:...i dont like you

Me:-eternalsob-

---


	2. Secrets and Hidden Faces

**A/N: Thank you 'Avalon' for the Review!! I'm glad that you liked the story so i dedicate this chapter to you**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (no matter how troublesome it is -wink-)**

_Gaara and the Rain_

**Chapter two:** _Secrets and hidden faces._

Gaara could feel Hinatas stare as she looked at his hands holding onto the horse rein."Do you have a problem?" he asked her in a rather rude way. Hinata snapped her gaze from him and she looked ahead."N..No...I dont ...Gaara -san" she said blinking heavily. It had grown very dark out here and Hinata was getting cold. She shivered once unconciously causing Gaara to arch his unforgiving eyebrows at the girl.

'She seems interesting...i still dont like her! Imagine that prescious blood on your hands Gaara...just imagine it...'Shukakus blood thirsty voice snarled within The sand nins head. Resulting in Gaara twisting his nose in a crinkled mannor.

Shutting the voice out Gaara sighed lowly yet kept his broken eyes phocused on the destination.His Village hidden in the Sand. Hinata suddenly broke his thoughts by whispering"Gaara-san...Can i ask you something?" she said as she stared ahead of her looking at the trees dissapear quickly to reveal a vast open sand desert. Gaara looked at the top of Hinata's head."Perhaps.." he simply answered with no change in his voice or not alteration showing he would answer this particular question.Hinata sighed and she said"Well...I was wondering,When you were talking with Hokage-Sama, she mentioned the Sunagakure and you didnt look too happy about going there,Why is that?" she said in a curious mannor. Gaara looked at the girl in a angered way."It is of no concern to you why i despise going to the Suna at this time!" he snapped. Hinata retorded"But..." but was interrupted by Gaara growling"No more questions, were here."

He was right. Hinata hadnt noticed through their argueing that they had reached the Suna before they knew it. Well, before 'she' knew it. Gaara wasnt really paying attention to her.Suddenly feeling something bad was going to happen the horse jolted to a stop and 3 large sand nin with masks on their faces jumped in front of the horse. Gaara stared at them and with his booming voice shouted"What is the meaning of this intrution!?"Hinata went to cover her ears when one of the sand nin shot a sonbon in both of her wrists causing her to gasp.  
Reaching with each hand to take out the poisonous needles Hinata suddenly felt sleepy. Gaara noticed this quickly but paid no mind.He knew Hinata would take care of herself. Right now he had to take care of the Sand nin.

"Gaara of the Desert ay?" came a creepy robotic voice, it came from the largest of the Sand nin, he had a black mask over his eye along with his headband with a small hourglass on the front. Showing he was from the Sunagakure.Hinata studied them as quickly as she could before she lost her vision. "poison...water...he has a Sharingan!?" she thought and images of Sasuke and Itachi."Gaara-san..." she was silence by a hand that was put in her direction,signifying silence. Hinata nodded but she quietly activated her byakugan and she stared a hole through the three...Especially the oldest. She knew who he was...why would he be attacking them..she noticed quickly that his headband was different than the others.He was from Konoha.Fear struck her eyes yet she held her hands firm as she deactivated byakugan.

Gaara nodded toward the fattest one."Yes? Do you have a problem with me?" he asked glaring at the big one. It seemed he didnt notice the Konoha ninja and the shortest Sand nin staring at Hinata just about to fight her. Gaara smirked as the gourd on his back had never stopped moving.Looking at the large one with narrowed eyes. The nin smirked and said in his evil voice"We have come to assassinate you and your beautiful friend here." he said as he held his grubby hand out to reveal a large hole in the middle."I have my orders Subaku" Gaara's eyes didnt change,But Hinata knew who this was. His old friend,One person he thought he could trust.But left him alone. Gaara smirked and he grinned."Kabuto...you're so weak" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Kabutos large green eyes glared up at Gaara's teal ones."You..have no right...to--" Kabuto was cut off at the feeling of Sand crawling up his ankles."I have what right? Kabuto?" he began as his sand slowly creeped up his leg. Gaara kept that same creepy blood sucking expression on his face, (you know...the hot one -wink-) that made Kabuto shake.

------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was to close to losing her head when she was watching Gaara the Konoha ninja went to hit her.Hinata quickly sensed it and used her base and she hit the ninja in one of his 64 chakra points causing him to lose the ability and use of his left arm. Hinata stepped back and stared at him. Lifting the headband from His head, Hinata soon found out her thoughts of who it was were true."Sasuke..." she whispered in a choked voice. Then memories of her past came back to her.

_'Sasuke Uchiha, Last of the Uchiha clan,The Avenger, he was strolling alongside a certain pink haired girl who was swooning against him as she smiled"Oh Sasuke-Kun! I cant believe you asked me on a date! That will shove in in Inos face for sure"  
she kept rambling. Sakura was truely in love with the Uchiha and he was just using her. Hinata had been strolling too, thinking about a certain blonde haired boy(keep in mind this is their younger days),when she heard a deep voice say"You know Sakura.  
I have feelings for you too...that is a certain reason why i brought you here today...to tell you those feelings...so it would change our relationship forever..." he stated as if he was going to admit his love for her.Sakura,thinking the exact thing, Smiled with exitement "Oh! you do Sasuke-kun...I knew you did...it was hard to hide it...I mean the way you loo--" she stopped talking when she saw Sasukes stare at the ground he spoke up as she stopped almost immediately"The truth is..I hate you. You are annoying and you make me want to scream,you are weak, and you have no skill in most of your justu's most of the time it is hard to say you can control your chakra correctly..Of'course your smart, thats good and all but you have no looks,and definately no personality, This isnt a date. Its what i call "a break up" We werent ever together. But its going to break our relationship in peices because i am never going to talk to you...so i want you to give up on me.I dont like you, and i never will" With that Sasuke stood up.Leaving Sakura to stare at the bushes. Hinata who felt the urge to spy, heard the whole thing, she felt angered yet so shy, thats the way she was back then, Sakura was crying so much, it scared her to see her happy cheerful friend that way. Knowing it wasnt the world to Hinata, it was the world to Sakura.  
Hinata stood and dissapeared.'_

Hinata broke her thoughts and she growled"You bastard...This time..Im going to get you back!" she said in an angered mannor knowing she couldnt stand up to a Uchiha.Sasuke tilted his red eyes and stared her down"I dotn even know you" He said in a deep yet uninterested voice.Hinata was furious"You dont remember the shy girl whos friend you broke?" She said walking closer to him"You broke Sakuras heart...and im going to get you back for it...its a promise..." she said as she took a punch at his face,Sasuke ducked and grabbed her wrists swinging the girl around and hitting her against the ground."You have caused enough trouble dont you think !? What is your name so i know what to write on your headstone" he growled as he walked around her. The Hyuuga grinned and puffed into a ball of smoke and about 20 Hinata's appeared around him."The name is Hyuuga Hinata...Bastard and your name will be the one on the headstone" This Hinata wasn't the same as the old Hinata that Sasuke knew and it took him by surprise, she was always bland and had no style or even looks for that matter, she was shy and the most thing he could remember of her was how she blushed at every word anyone ever said especially about Naruto. This Hinata seemed more mature,she had grown full and beautiful,(even though he wouldnt admit it). Sasuke smirked"Ah..Hyuuga...Young one didnt Neji teach you anything!?" he growled as he clasped his hands together and formed the Tiger Seal"You will burn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was letting the sand all the way around Kabuto's waste so he wouldnt be able to move. "Tell me Kabuto...who gave you those orders...?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice. Kabuto stared him down with a glare of death that couldnt make a rat cry. Gaara thought it was pitiful.

'He tries so hard. Kill him now!! You know you want it...he betrayed you...he almost killed you!!! KILL HIM!' Shukaku took his grasp and Gaara got that look in his eyes. Letting him take control unvolintarily.

Gaara lifted his hand and the sand quickly covered Kabuto all the way up to his face as he pulled his hand out and made his mark."Sand Coffin!" he murmered as the sand hardened and busted and blood shot everywhere even on Gaara's face as Kabutos body lay on the ground in pieces bleeding everywhere.Shukaku was content with himself.'It wasn't enough...enough blood...Need more blood!!!' Shukaku shouted in anger. Gaara pushed him away_"No you have had enough you monster!"_ he told him equally angry. Turning his gaze to remember that their was 3 Sand nin he noticed that the small one had run away obviously in fear of him. The nin was only a boy...maybe about 10.Hinata was his main phocus.When had she gotten so strong? Last he remembered, she was blushing and stuttering out of control.But now she was almost face to face with an expression that showed anger with no limit. Gaara kind of liked it. Staring and not stopping her to see if he could get a good show he mounted on the horse and watched her intentively.None the less he noticed she was fighting the Uchiha, he then thought _'maybe i should assist her...no...she should learn her mistakes..'_ he contradicted himself. Gaara smirked at his own thoughts and continued his gaze on the small petite Nin.

-  
A large flame shot out towards the petite girl as she smirked and she shot out about 6 hand seals and a large chakra feild blocked the fire that was shot at her face. Jumping forward before Sasuke could see her, her speed was rather quick, it was something that Lee-San had tought her. Speed was one of her bases in her Hyuuga style. Stepping forward she lifted her leg and kicked Sasuke in the face causing him to fall back about 10 feet. landing on her feet she smirked and the Uchiha stood and spit out a trail of blood that came from his mouth. "You have changed Hyuuga" he muttered as he whispered"Sharingan!" Moving his hand out and cupping it a giant ball of lightning started to grow. Hinata knew the Chidori well for she had seen Sasuke try to use it on Naruto once. Stepping back she growled and she tightened her legs and lifted one finger over her lips and she ran forward to Sasuke with amazing speed and she hit 16 points of chakra in his arms, then 42 in his stomach and chest and then 64 points in his legs and she clenched her fist and a large chakra flame engulfted it and she hit Sasuke in the forhead sending him back into the ground causing a huge gash in the sand.

'Well..this is a surprise...shes stronger than i thought' Shukaku spoke to Gaara.Gaara nodded to himself as he continued watching the girl with Complete Interest now.Hinata stood breathing heavily,Sasuke was a little much for her but he really couldnt fight now."Sasuke ...I will not kill you...but im not done with you..." she said remembering she was supposed to do something.Turning and running over to Gaara and the horse she bowed her head respectfully.."Sorry...for...keeping you..." she said breathing heavily. Gaara tried to keep his glare hard and firm but couldnt. Sighing he said"Get on" he said pulling her up and she sat in front of him again. The horse did the same thing it did when they got going she pushed back against Gaara's chest but she didnt blush as she did the first time because she expected it. They were about a mile away from the Sunagakure,Gaara stopped the horse and the horse ran off.Hinata lifted her Suitcase that was rather heavy for her."Girl. We are going to go to the Inn. Do you have money" he asked her as he started walking his long strides and Hinata had to jog to keep up with him almost.Hinata and Gaara soon found their rooms in the Hataki Inn and they Shared a room. Closing the door Hinata noticed that it was still dark."Is it always this cold at night Gaara-Sama?" she asked. After a few moments she got no answer. He was staring out the window aswell. Nodding"You'll get used to it" he said simply turning around."You should get your sleep."he said as he sat down on his bed and Hinata nodded.

Feeling quite shy towards him she turned around and took her jacket off and pulled off her fishnet top and pulled out her long white t-shirt and she put it on over herself as she slipped her shoes off and then slipped into the bed and she layed down facing away from him,Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, but it was hard knowing that the most feared person in Konoha was "sleeping"in the same room as her. Her thoughts were rambling to her'Jump out the window when he sleeps...you can run...you dont have to stay with him' Hinata detested her thoughts and before she knew it herself she was drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Gaara,on the other hand was watching her closely as she slept. He had done this with all of his escorts. Since he never really sleeps thanks to Shukaku, he feels the need to watch over them all to make sure no one harms them. But something seemed to ache for her. After seeing her on the bridge he was thinking about why she would want to visit such a dreadful place, a place where she was not important..where 'he' was not important. It made no difference if Gaara wanted to be here. She did. So he agreed, and escorted her to this horror. Now that they were there it didnt seem to be such a sad place, because he wasnt really alone, plus he had been waiting for something to happen sooner or later and was glad it was sooner. He rested his head down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you again Ava for your Review!!! It was great and i am so glad you thought good of my writing, i hope this one was of pleasing to you. I tried to bring back some of Hinatas shyness but i dont think i did so well. But im trying to make my story different than most, I dont want a quick romance i want this story to be long and and suspenseful so it will be a few more chapters before Gaara knows he is interested in the girl. Right now hes just wondering why he even accepted to take her back and also wondering how she got so strong. She was a shy girlw hen she was young. Keep in mind that they are about 17-18 They were 13 when Hinata was so shy and timid. This story will probably carry on until Hinata and the characters of Naruto are about in their 20s . or just whenever XD**

**Naruto:Sakura...**

**Hinata:Sleeping...in the same room!?...w..hy?**

**Gaara:Hmf...she showed me off? how dare she!..**

**Hinata:-slowly steps back- Dotn hurt me...**

**Me: be friends you two...!!**


	3. Escorts and Surprises

Gaara and the Rain

Chapter three:Escorts questions?

The Night for Hinata was a good one, she didnt dream, well, at least she didnt remember her dream. Sighing as she woke up a great smile upon her face she laughed toward her goofy smile. Remembering she wasnt alone she looked over towards Gaara's bed. He wasnt there! Where did he go? Standing quickly she pulled out a black shirt that was rather tight on her chest and stomach, covering that with the fishnet training top she pulled on her ninja pants and her shoes as she started to comb her hair she remembered that today was something special and she smirked at her own thoughts."Gaara-San?" she asked outloud as she opened the door and stepped out."You're awake" Came a familiar monotone voice.

Hinata nodded as she turned and saw Gaara staring her down with his arms crossed like she had done something wrong at all. "Gaara-san...y..yes..i am awake...Di..Did you sleep well?" she asked him.Then remembering one thing and noticing her mistake quickly"I..I'm sorry Gaara-san.." she said looking up to his angered green eyes."Lets go." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Soon letting go of her hand he opened the door and walked out, not bothering to hold the door for Hinata.Hinata felt guilty and ashamed, she knew he didnt sleep because of Shukaku and that was the reason of his insomnia. Hinata followed him. Not knowing where they were going.

Gaara led her down to the street of Suna."You wanted to see Suna..ami wrong?" Hinata quickly responded"No.Youre correct." she said nodding as she watched him closely. He noticed this and said"Alright then." he seemed troubled,like he had something on his mind. Gaara took her toward the tower, It was a large tower similar to the Monument in Konoha, it was where the Kazekage was to live. Gaara's father never really liked him, he had passed away two years ago,and Gaara had become the KazeKage out of fear. He didnt want it, but had to take it...for his mother. Gaara waited for her to stare at it for its marvle. Sighing he said"We should go" Hinata looked up at him and she wanted to protest but quickly changed her mind."Gaara-San..."

Looking down at her he didnt say anything.Hinata sighed at his persistant silence."Nevermind...Yes we should go now.." she said as she looked at him thoroughly before turning and walking by herself. Gaara turned to watch her leave.Walking next to her he had no words to say even if he had hurt her he didnt care or he didnt notice it. It would seem that he was Heartless.Silence was eating her up. Hinata had one thing she had wanted to say since this day had come. But she couldnt say it in fear of him killing her on the spot. Thats one thing that Naruto was fearful of. She told him that she wanted to come with Gaara Personaly. Thats right,she hand-  
picked Gaara to be her escort, she could have had Neji, or even Naruto be her Escort, but she wanted Gaara.

Stopping again Hinata noticed a large river."Wow..." parted her lips. Gaara noticed her whisper."You like the water...do you?" he asked looking over at the water.  
Hinata nodded"Yea...I never expected Sunagakure to have a river. So much sand...It seems dry..but after coming here, i have seen, so many things i havent expected but i guess i should get used to seeing it" she smirked and laughed slightly. Gaara looked at her and tilted his head in interest.'Why are you still here with her Gaara.  
you should have killed her...or you should have left her or both!!' Shukaku shouted in his head. Gaara ignored it and watched her"Suna...is...well its just not worth the beauty it has"Gaara's deep voice told her. Taking her by surprise Hinata stared up at him her mouth slightly open.She hadnt ever heard him talk like that.

Gaara didnt know what she was looking at or why she had that 'oh my god' expression on her face but he ignored it remembering that the Masquerade was tomarrow and she might need to sleep to be ready to wake up early.Turning to her he was going to speak but she objected"Hey Gaara!" she said clasping her hands.This course of actions made his eyes wide and his eyebrows arch for a short period of time."Yes?" he asked her emotionlessly."Are you hungry?" she asked him as she looked at him.Gaara looked at her with interest and said"Not really" Hinata gave those puppy eyes and looked disapointed,after noticing it wouldnt work on the sand nin she sighed"Alright"  
Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Hinata smirked as she pulled him to the Ramen shop just a few feet from the river."You are going to eat!" she said smirking slightly as she sat him down and she sat down next to him.

Gaara couldnt register all that had happened because it happened so quickly."Alright.." he said sitting down with her.'She touched you!! my goodness!! you should kill her.  
she doesnt deserve to touch us...' Shukaku raged deep inside.'US? Shut your mouth you beast..this is my body..she touched me' Gaara retorted as he ordered his Ramen he chose the same as she did, she didnt know he liked beef. Her lavender eyes looked at him through the corner of her pale face. Gaara noticed this and she blushed slightly and turned to finish her ramen. Gaara finished his too and he noticed that she was about to sleep. It was rather dark outside and he looked down at her."Come on..we should get back." He said this before he looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.Gaara looked at her and sighed Walking to her left side he lift her up bridal stile and watched her petite body shiver and then curl up immediately into his body. Hinata was already asleep to know that she had been cuddling up to the "Sand Demon of Suna". Gaara's chest tingled a bit and he started walking toward the Inn.

As they got into the room that they were sleeping in Gaara rested Hinata's body on her bed, going to stand up after tucking her in he felt her hand pull him down unconciously.  
He softly landed on her bed and she cuddled up to him. Gaara watched her with sincere eyes as he rested his head down on her pillow. Her head was resting on his chest slightly her arms were wrapped around him. Before Gaara thought that he should stand up and let her sleep alone she shook her head"Stay here. Its too cold.." Gaara sighed and nodded to her."okay. Goodnight..Hinata-San" Hinata smiled as she didnt open her eyes."Goodnight Gaara-San...and Happy Birthday"Gaara lay there wide eyed at this comment.How did she know? Calming down he put his arm on her shoulder and closed his eyes though he didnt sleep. 


	4. Masquerade Masks and Interesting news

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!!! A bit of a warning, You really wont have to wait a long time for my posts D because on the weekends and after school all i do is write! I'm going to be spoiling you all XD Im glad you guys liked it so much Im sorry the last post was so short i did that in a limited time cause of a football game i had to watch! OU vs OSU lol Well i hope you guys like this one--**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately...i do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

_Gaara and the Rain_

**Chapter four:** _Masquerade Masks and very interesting news!_

The Morning of the Suna Masquerade was an odd one.Hinata opened her eyes to see bright blue teal ones blinking toward her pale face.  
Hinata blushed and remembered how she acted last night."G..G..Gaara-San...I..I..Y..Youre...A..I..Im sorry" she mumbled. Sensing that was what he was looking for. Gaara on the outside made no sign of caring for the appolgy. But the Gaara on the inside wanted to hug her and tell her everything was okay. He was smiling on the inside aswell. Smirking slightly on the outside."Hinata-san...you should get ready.  
the Masquerade is soon" he warned. Hinata gasped and remembered."Oh yes!" she exclaimed. Sitting up quickly and along with Gaara doing the same thing Hinata stood to get ready.

Gaara watched her closely as she did so.'she seems so set on this Masquerade...are they that fun?' he asked himself.His thoughts were lingering for a while until he saw Hinata fall to the floor because she tripped on her shoes. Standing to go see if she was okay, Gaara looked over the edge of the bed to see Hinata sitting on her knees."Clumbsy me.." she said smirking slightly as she laughed and tried to hide her bright blush that was on her face. Gaara was laughing inside but had no emotion exept a smirk on the outside."Keep that up you might break something.Hinata" he said as he stood up and heard a knock at the door."Hinata-san..you should get ready...Ill take care of this". Gaara said as he walked over to the door and opened it to an awaiting woman,short,rather beautiful and she had two buns in her hair, a pink dress and a guy with long black hair, and similar, lavender eyes was behind her."Gaara-Sama!" shouted the familiar voice.

Gaara held his head and said"Hello there Tenten..And Neji" he said recongnizing the boy. Tenten smiled and said"Hey Gaara-san..I heard you were back in Suna and i thought i would invite you to the Masquerade with me and Neji! You arent busy are you?" she asked loudly. Gaara looked at her and he said"Well sort o--" He was broken off by Hinata coming to the door in the white shirt she wore to sleep in"Tenten!!"she shouted at her friend. Tentens eyes went wide, and surprisingly so did Neji's."Hi..Hinata!" They hugged eachother in a touching moment, causing both Gaara and Neji to roll their eyes. The Two girls then spoke "So...Hinata...you and Gaara..?" and Tenten arched her eyebrows in that"suspicious" way. Gaara's eyes grew wide and he got that'why you...' look on his face. Neji arched his eyebrows and coughed slightly. Hinata grew bright red."Wh..What?!" Hinata went back to her old habit of putting her hands up to her chest.

"Are you and Gaara going to the Masquerade ...you know...together?" Tenten was the kind of person who could put emphasis on any word and make any girl blush Hinata was blushing horribly now and then Tenten began again"Are you?" then Hinata shook her head"No Ten-Ten...Im going alone! Are you going with Neji-san!?" she said crossing her arms as she glared at her friend trying to get her back."Why yes i am...did you not here. Neji and I dating!" Tenten shouted. Neji rolled his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.Gaara watched them both argue. Hinata stomped her foot in defeat"Wait a second Hinata...did you say you were going alone!?" she said astounded"Then...why is Gaara-sama with you?" she asked. Hinata shrugged and said"Hes not going...I dont think he likes Masquerades...I havent asked him...also i dont think he dances" she said as Gaara's teal eyes trailed to her pale skin.Thinking'oh ill show her i can dance hmf!'. "well you should go with him! Gaara has no fun in his life!" Tenten retorted.

Gaara sighed"Tenten must you be so rude" he stated. His silence was broken when everyone looked at him."What!?" he said crossing his arm in a playful mannor."Come on Gaara.Go with her! She would be sad ...you know...going alone..." Tenten said as she elbowed Gaara in the chest as he glared at her.Tenten put those puppy dog eyes on and Hinata stared at her friend with wide eyes"T..Tenten!" she said shaking slighlty. Tenten shrugged"What Hinata! You know you want to go with him too..I mean look at him!" she shouted. Hinata's eyes grew even bigger. If she could right now...she would faint..but she was to busy glaring at Tenten with her pink face. Neji started to laugh"Come now Tenten! Dont be so pushy...Let them find their own time to ask eachother out..we should go..." he said as he grasped her hand and pulled her with him. Tenten yelled as she was being dragged away"Come on Gaara ask her!!" she said as they dissapeared. Gaara turned to Hinata who was blushing horridly."Get ready.." he said with a slightly softer monotone voice.

Hinata did as she was told as she scurried off towards her trunk and pulled out her green dress with the surpent on it. Pulling out the green mask, and her hair pins she looked at Gaara who didnt get the hint."Turn...please..it wont take a while.." she said timidly. Gaara jumped a bit and said"Oh..alright" turning around to face the wall he rolled his eyes as behind him Hinata took off her white shirt reveiling her milky white breasts as she lifted up her surpent dress she made sure it was tight on her. Clipping it behind her neck she then pulled the lacy arms down and covered her hands. Slipping the shoes on as she looked at herself she coughed and said"You can turn around now..." she said as her hair was braided into a small bun. Hearing this, Gaara turned around and saw the figure of Hinata in a skin tight green surpent dress,that shaped her body perfectly that went all the way up to her neck and then went lace all the way down her arms."Well, how do i look Gaara-San" she asked as she watched him closely.Blushing at his deep gaze, Hinata wondered if she looked bad. Gaara said"You look...nice.." he said slightly. Never knowing how to show that kind of affection Gaara did his best. That comment made her blush.

The Masquerade was to be held in 3 hours and Hinata was completely ready. Gaara took Hinata to where Tenten and Neji would be waiting, the river. Hinata smiled as she walked up to them. Tenten seemed dissapointed that Gaara wasnt going with her. But when she saw her dress she squeeled and hugged her"Hinata you look so cute! I cannot believe Gaara-sama didnt want to go with you" she kept talking. Hinata was thinking about Gaara. Neji smiled at his cousin and bowed to her respectfully"Indeed you look beautiful cousin of mine." he said smiling slightly. "Well, shall we be off?" Hinata asked them before she got to blushing again."Yes! Lets go Dear Hinata"  
shouted Tenten.

Meanwhile, Gaara was in the Tower, being the KazeKage, he had to attend the Masquerade. So, he was standing at the top in the highest room and he pulled out a blood red suit and put it on and put on some black dress shoes.  
The suit,fit closely upon his tight body. It made him look handsome,yet hot in the same way. He combed his once ratted and messy hair and ruffled it slightly so it wouldnt look crappy. Putting on a gold mask that only showed his eyes,and from his lips down.Gaara sighed as an assistant came in and said"Aw Kaze-Sama you look handsome..you have no date?" she asked him with eyebrows arched only to meet Gaara's glare. Smirking and taking the hint she stepped out of the room.Gaara made his way toward the Masquerade Room. Which was in the lowest part of the Tower a large room embroidered in gold and pictures of the past KazeKages and the current one. His picture,of course was the smallest. No one wants to see that face as the Kazekage,Gaara made his way down the stairs to greet his guests. The music had already started and some of them were dancing,He noticed the pink of Tenten and Neji dancing.(Neji was in black of course). But he didnt spot Hinata just yet.Out of no where a green spot came to him and he noticed a familiar dress making its way to Tenten.

Gaara watched closely as the two figures talked while moving slowly.Gaara was paying more attention to Hinata's body movements than anyone else.What was his problem?Why was he staring at her like that? Gaara didnt like to dance. But he loved to watch it for some odd reason. As he watched Hinata she smiled as she danced with pride. Everything she did nowadays surprised him because she never expected this from a shy girl.A few hours into the Masquerade dancing The lights cut off and a spotlight hit upon Gaaras stunning figure making some of the girls gasp. Hinata stared up at him."The Kaze would like to make a toast to you all," came an assistance voice. Then came the familiar voice of Gaara, "I would like to thank you all, for coming to the Suna Masquerade...you have all danced with style and it interests me to see more of this...Have fun" he hadnt had much to say but what he said made a certain lavender eyed girl shiver. She didnt know Gaara was the Kaze. It was kind of stupid of her not to know i mean she knew his birthday for christs sake. How could she not know he was the Kaze. After The "speach" Gaara was still standing at the top of the stairs watching, as everyone began to dance again after toasting and clapping. Hinata made her way up the stairs slowly. Gaara hadnt noticed this."Gaara-San you made it!" she said as she walked up to him. Gaara jumped slightly and he said"Ah,Hinata..." he said looking at her and then out to the crowd.

Hinata smiled slightly."Gaara-san...you look great.." she complimented. That was an understatement. What she really wanted to say was'Gaara you look so hot!' but it wouldnt be lady like of her. Gaara looked at her with an arched eyebrow."I look great ay?" he commented back. Hinata nodded and said"Y..Yes you do". Tenten saw them talking and smiled walking over to the DJ she told him to play a slow song. The song started and Tenten Shouted"Kaze-Sama...Dance with her!!" Gaara snapped a glare at her but it didnt phaze the crazed girl. Hinata blushed.Gaara turned to Hinata and he said"Dance with me?" he asked. He figured this was the only way to shut Tenten up. But inside he wasnt really doing it just to shut her up.He really wanted to.Hinata blushed and she hesitantly gave him her hand as he led her down the stairs people parting to see them dance. They made it to the center of the room and everyone made a circle for them.Gaara put his hand around her and on the small of her back and grabbed her other hand, pulling her closer to him.Hinata followed and put her hand on his shoulder and she couldnt help but smile. Gaara made the next few stepps as he made a sequence of moves yet it was slow as his teal eyes looked into her lavender eyes. Tenten was already blushing and Neji was gazing at her cousin with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.That is. Until tenten Pulled him into a slow dance. Gaara and Hinata were lost in their own world,When the song stopped Gaara regretfully let go of Hinata letting the hand that was rested on the small of her back linger for a moments last.

Hinata smiled slightly and said"You dance...very well Gaara-sama" she said blushing. Gaara looked at her and did something Miraculous. He smiled, no it wasnt a smirk, it was a real smile.Hinata's eyes widened a bit and when he said"Hinata..you're beautiful tonight" Hinata felt her heart tighten and jump to her throat..She swallowed hard and she looked up at him"Th..Thank you Gaara-Sa--"Gaara leaned forward softly and kissed her with no force at all on her soft lips.

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: thats it!! I couldnt wait any longer!!! They had to kiss soon or i would DIE!!! lol and it was GAARA that made the move omg! and i have a compliment on my own rudeness. I dotn really know much about Tentens personality but i had to make her into the persistant girl who kind of hooks them up if you like to think of it that way. i mean she wouldnt leave Hinata and Gaara alone about dancing and going together and it kind of made gaara think of it see what im sayin' ?**

**Thank you all for your reviews and that one was especially for you!! D**

**- 3 WIMI**

**-------------**

**Gaara:...**

**Hinata:-faints-**

**Tenten:NEJI!!**

**Neji: Oh dear...**

**Naruto: Sakura...**

**---------------------------**


	5. A Kiss Only Whispers Once

**A/N: To those who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so sorry that i didnt get this one up so fast. Im sorry it took so long. I was sick and i wasnt able to get to the computer due to exams. Please forgive meh. Also, this one isnt a long one but i am in a rut i have had some blockage at the moment but i will make sure that the next chapter will be longer **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gaara,Naruto,Kiba or ANY of the naruto characters**

_**Gaara and the Rain**_

_Chapter Five:_ **A kiss only whispers once.**

Gaara and Hinata had yet to notice that the crowd was silence when his lips pressed against Hinatas.Really the scene was rather beautiful,A shy leaf nin and an angered sand nin kissing like there was no tomarrow, which made it seem like forever to the two in question.Hinatas soft pale hand was rested on Gaara's tanned face as he kissed her. Her lavender eyes closed for one moment as she wondered deeply about what could have sparked this. And so the end came unwilling of both of them they had to breath sometime. Hinata had a tint of bright red on her cheeks and her eyes were looking at the ground. Gaara himself hadnt known why he did such a thing.'Well...i have nothing to say to you..' Shukaku finally stayed quiet. Gaara gazed down onto her eyes they were full of wonder and passion of some sort.

They knew that the wonderfulness of the kiss couldnt last long because just at that moment Tentens loud voice shouted"OH MY GOODNESS!! Hinata-sama...Gaara-san!You two...So cute!!" She exclaimed grabbing onto Neji's arm who Stared at Hinata like she was a demon'how could she kiss that monster?' he asked himself on the inside.Gaara could tell his thoughts and smirked at his face. Neji bit stopped his feet and looked at Tenten and pulled her with him. Gaara looked down at Hinata and Hinata looked up at Gaara."Hinata-san...Are you tired?" he asked her with his same monotone voice but Hinata knew he was trying to be sweet with her."Y..Yes Gaara-san...I am a bit tired.." she said as she looked back at Tenten who couldnt keep her gaze off of her.

Gaara took her hand and started to walk with her towards the Inn. Tomarrow was the day that he would take Hinata back to Konoha. Sighing at his own thoughts he brought her into the inn and let her get undressed in private to get ready for bed. When she told him to come in again she smiled and said"Goodnight Gaara-sama-" she layed down and closed her eyes. Gaara looked at her and nodded"Goodnight Hinata-san" he said as he too layed down on his bed.Leaving Hinata to dream in constant imagination, Gaara stared at the wall, replaying the scene that he just created for everyone in the Sunagakure's mind. Sighing slightly she rolled over to see Hinata's face calm and sleeping. He wondered what he looked like when he was sleeping. A sudden urge woke him from his thoughts.Groaning slighlty but silently careful not to wake the girl, He sat up from his bed and roamed around the room. Cleaning it slightly. Hearing a soft knock on the door he knew who it was.His horrid Siblings stood and smirked at him.

Tamari smirked at him and said"Well hello there...little brother." Tamari was a familiar blonde with deep blue eyes. Standing with her large fan on her back and her arms crossed.A light lavender Kimono and a dark purple Bow in the middle she smirked as she said"So where is Hinata?" Gaara's eyes widened."Oh come now little brother..did you seriously think that we wouldnt have seen you kiss that lovely girl"Kankouro finally spoke. His same appearance was a little itching for the sore eyes. Gaara smirked"And if i did kiss her?" he said with a tone that did not care. Hinata had been awake for a while as she stared at the red blob that was his perfect head. Hinata just listened without making any motions."Well Gaara...dont you know that she cant love you back?...Shes a Hyuuga...her father hes very strict" Tamari smirked."Besides.She still has that crush...am i wrong?"Gaara's eyes didnt change but his fists clenched"Yes..I believe she does..Naruto Uzumaki has left a large impact on the girl...Besides..who said i loved her?" he said as he stepped back and then looked at his siblings"Well you did kiss her Gaara...it must have meant alo--" Kankouro was interupted by Gaara practically shouting"It was just a kiss...it didnt mean a thing. I know i felt nothing. Nothing for the silly girl." he said slamming the door in their faces.

Hinata flinched at his booming voice as did anyone who heard it. She watched him turn around expecting a loud and angry face.But when he noticed she was awake he looked ashamed. Holding his head he muttered"Get dressed. We're leaving early" he said quietly as he sat down not facing her. Hinata quickly did as she was told not thinking about those emotions that he had made her feel that night, yet, he had hurt her of course she was still a sensitive person even if she had lost her shy persona. Hinata then said as if she was still 13"G-Gaara...Ca..Can we leave n-Now?" she said gulping hard as she stood far behind him. Gaara nodded. They made their way down toward his horse. Hinata paused as she watched him mount the horse.Did she really want to ride with him. She would end up crying. "Come on Hinata..whats wrong?" he asked her blinking heavily. Hinata snapped out of it and said"Nothing.lets just go" she said as she got on the horse and held on to the reigns. Gaara knew somehow he had done something but somehow..didnt care. He kicked the horse and the horse spead off making the sand blow everywhere.

**_-Three Days later-_**

Hinata was sleeping against Gaara's Chest as Gaara spead to the head gates of Konoha. Gaara gently shook the Leaf nin and jumped from the horse,in which automatically ran off. Gaara carried the sleeping girl all the way towards the Hyuuga clan home.  
Hiashi answered the door to see his daughter in the arms of Gaara of the Desert. Glaring the glare of death Hiashi took his daughter with force and reluctantly thanked the Sand nin as Gaara stood there and watched him take her. Slamming the door in his face.  
Gaara winced slightly'uptight much?' Shukaku taunted in his head. Gaara agreed fully and said"Yes..Very" Walking around to the door of Sakura and he knocked slightly. Waiting for the girl to come to her door, Gaara sighed slightly. The door cracked open and Sakura,obviously not expecting the Sand nin to be at her door stepped back slightly"G..Gaara?" she asked slightly. Gaara looked at her"I have Come to tell you that your friend Hinata has returned..I figured you would love to know." he said nodding to her then turning away and walking off before the girl could tell him her thanks. Sakura smirked and said"Hinata-San!" as she ran into her living room she stared at the blonde haired ninja who was snoring."Naruto-KUN! Stand up Hinata is back!" Naruto sat up his shirt was off and he was under what looked like Sakura's bed covering. Naruto yawned and said"Oh thats great!" He said as he sat up and slipped on his orange pants and then his top. Not bothering to mess with his blonde hair he put his hand in Sakura's and then they headed outside and toward Hinata's home.

_**-With Hinata-**_

Hinata woke up her eyes were heavy and her head hurt horridly."Whats going on..." she looked up and noticed she was in her room. Holding her head it was aching. Sitting up she remembered she was riding with Gaara when he took her home. Then she remembered what he had said to Kankouro and Tamari. She sighed and said"Ah well..." she sat up and put on some new clothes and then she ran a comb through her hair.Then she heard her bell ring down the stairs. Quickly she stood up and ran down the stairs. Not expecting what she saw,her eyes inverted to Sakura and Naruto holding hands in front of her with huge smiles and blushes on their faces."Hinata!" They both seemed to recite the same mannor."H..Hey guys!" she said grinning and she put her arms around both of her friends and said "How have you two been?" she asked. Sakura smirked and said "Well, Naruto and i...are...w.ell.." Hinata knew what she was trying to say and clasped her hands to gether and shouted"Ohhh its so sweet!!" She said blushing."You guys are so cute together..i mean Finally!" she went on blabbing as Naruto and Sakura stared at her with wide eyes and smiles they were so glad that their closest friend approved of them being together. Sakura knew how Hinata felt about Naruto and Naruto did too. Hinata had secretly lost her love for him years ago. Sakura and Naruto then said"Hey hinata! I heard you went to the Suna Masquerade...with Gaara!" Hinata stared at them."So tell the story" Sakura gawked. Hinata's eyes blinked and she sighed thinking of the whole thing.

-----

**A/N: Again, i am so sorry that it wasnt long. T.T I feel so ashamed and this one sucks really. But i will make it longer. If you have any suggestions then tell me I am willing to let it happen if i think it fits with the story. D Oh and by the way. I am writing another Naruto Fanfiction soon called**"_Leaf Memories_" **And its based on my OC character named Aeiri Kunix. and Gaara meeting when they were younger. D i hope you read!**


	6. Sakura's Temper

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews - im so glad that none of you were mad at me O-O i didnt want that. Haha,This chapter i hope makes you all know how cruel Gaara can be. Because Y'all know Sakuras Temper no? MUHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura,Naruto or any naruto character. (although i would die to own Gaara -giggles-)**

**_Gaara and the Rain_**

_Chapter Six_: **_Sakura's Temper._**

"...And then i heard him say' it was just a kiss..it meant nothing..i know i felt nothing! Nothing for the silly girl' and then he slammed the door,so i asked him if we could leave early, and thats how i came home early." Hinata finished the story with full detail, Looking up to Naruto and Sakura,she saw that they were staring at her with the biggest watery eyes anyone could ever see. Hinata stared back and blinked."Are you---" she began but was soon interrupted by Sakura standing up and growling slightly"How DARE HE!" Naruto slapped his hand to his face."What a jerk!" he muttered. Hinata covered her mouth and said"B..Hey...He didnt mean to...he really did just get caught in the moment..." she said timidly trying to believe what she said was true.But just couldnt find the truth in her words.Sakura silenced her with her finger and said"No. Im going to have a little talk with him.!" she said loudly crossing her arms and staring into the sky like a broad soldier who just won a war and was being congradulated. Hinata felt that she had no choice but to give in to Sakura's temper or have it turned on herself. Sighing she said"Alright..You do whatever." Standing up she said"Im going to the Onsen.." she sighed again deeply and headed off.Sakura grinned and turned to Naruto"Now! We must go aproach the evil man!" she said again with pride in her voice. Naruto looked at her and then thought.'Sakura.you have gone insane...' and Sakura attempted to drag Naruto along with her to the Sand Nin's home.

**_-With Gaara-_**

Gaara was laying on his bed about the time his door was being knocked on. Fearing his siblings once more, he aproached the door slowly.Opening hte door with one crack.He saw the faces of Naruto and Sakura. "What do you want?" he asked in his very same monotone voice. Yet he was confused why the young Nin were at his door. Naruto glared back at Gaara."Ga..Gaara-san?" he said anger in his voice yet a tint of waver."Yes..Naruto Uzumaki" he said in tense. He remembered that Hinata liked the boy."I want you to tell me something and fully honest. No lies. Then Sakura can deal with you...herself" Naruto stated. Gaara arched his all knowing eyebrow and said"Alright then...Follow me." he said leaving them standing at his door as he walked into his home and sat down on the floor softly and he stared at them as they slowly followed. Sitting down, Sakura clenched her fists on her knees and thought about Hinata crying, even though she had not seen it in a long while she knew that if she felt this way aout Gaara then she would cry, just like she did for Naruto. Gaara observed their movements closely, just missing Sakura's clenched hands. "What is this about..friends" he put an emphasis on the last word just to make them tremble. Naruto then sighed."If you loved someone...would you be proud of loving that person...or would you hide it under words?" Naruto looked up at him fermly gazing back at Gaara with stern eyes saying'answer me NOW!'. Gaara grinned and said"Well, what a difficult question...I suppose if you loved someone you would be happy to say'i love this person! and i dont care who knows it' but what if you are unsure of if you love that person or not/ Then you would want to hide it until you knew? Or perhaps, if you knew you loved that person but were not sure of how that person felt, maybe you wouldnt want to hurt them by telling the whole world of your feelings without accounting their own." he answered and that surprised everyone else in the room because it was the most either of the two leaf nin had heard him say.

Gaara then looked at Naruto and said"Any more questions" all Naruto did was look at Sakura. Then Sakura knew it was her turn to speak."Subaku, Gaara. " she started, in anger everyone knew, a voice that made Naruto tremble and shake when he heard it. Of course it wasnt as fearful enough to make the legendary Gaara to shake. He just watched her with Emotionless eyes and motionless body. "--You have done something, i expected no one...no one like you...to ever do." she stated as she clenched her fists even more indenting marks in her hands making herself bleed, the blood triggering Gaara's and Naruto's nose. Notifying them of her temper. Gaara still stared."Why..Tell me why..Why would you kiss someone...and then...Break their heart?" she growled."I even thought that you Gaara, could never break someones heart, I know it sounds cheesy, but you. One who has had all of the terrible reputations of the Konoha and Sunagakure! I never expected you to hurt her. Hinata...The softest person i have ever met ...You stepped on her like a bug!! How could you? You know what you did?..You created a hope in her heart, making her think 'maybe someday Gaara-kun can love me' But no. You will never love anyone. No one,.." Gaara was listening intently and on the inside was getting very annoyed, afraid he was going to snap sometime soon."...You COULDNT care! I mean gosh look who raised you,Your mothers brother NEVER cared for you, your father tried to KILL you...and now your siblings are evil demons! What is your problem cant you be any different than them. If you hate them so much why not change! Change for the fact of becoming one of them!You could possibly change i hoped...But NO."Gaara twitched once and he stood up"You ignorant girl! I have heard enough of your intentful meaningless words! Its all Jibber!! I may have hurt her, but im telling you something you have no menaing or no right to come here and insult me!!Now tell me something, you are telling me that you did not do the same thing to Naruto as he waited and waited for you to love him because you were to busy OBSESSED with Sasuke! And Naruto.." he turned to The Fox." You were doing the same to Hinata-san when she wanted you, But you were to busy loving and Adoring Sakura to notice how Hinata-san felt for you! And you come here to critisize me about how I should treat HINATA!" he growled in anger and the sake bottle next to him busted and sand unraveled from around it.Naruto and Sakura winced and their thoughts.  
Were broken by a soft knock on Gaara's door. Everyone stared to the door.

**_-With Hinata-_**

As Gaara walked up to the door leaving the two leaf nin to stare at themselves tears in their eyes thinking about what they had missed over the years. Gaara opened the door to reveil a shaking Hinata.Gaara's eyes did not soften. Instead he slammed the door in the poor girls face and through the crack watched her wince and then cover her mouth with her hands, and she gasped slightly, catching her breath scared that he would have killed her. Hinata then turned and started to run. She really didnt care where she ran. She just wanted to run, get the energy out of her.She ended up over the feild about 13 miles from a large cave near the Konoha. She continued to run after catching her breath she entered the cave slowly and what she saw made her smile and forget her arguements."Wow, its beautiful" it was a large hollowed out underground cave. There were Staligmites hanging from the ceiling and there was a crystal clear lake in the middle, it was sparkling with ice dust from the ice on the walls. It seemed so cold in the room but she felt so warm around her skin and otherwise. She wondered what it would be like to live in a place like this, where the whole world was just like this, she smiled and thought.'that would be the best' Hinata then saw something that turned her eye. A scarib. An egyptian Beetle. She bent down and lifted it to her finger. "Shino-San!?" she said looking around as the bug jumped off and she started to follow it, it lead her through aout 3 more smaller caves that led into a cave that was 3 times bigger than the first one."Oh my.." Hinata went down and she noticed a familiar Konoha Ninja sitting down on a rock, his long spiky black hair, round framed glasses(love the glasses!) and his hidden face.  
"Sh..Shino!" She said waving slighlty as she stepped forward she tripped over a rock and fell down and was rolling down the hill, she tried her best to grab onto anything as she started to fall. Shino jumped up and saw Hinata falling"Hinata-san" he whispered and he ran over to where he expected her to fall. Hinata flipped and was face forward to Shino."Oahhh!!"she said in contorted words and she flopped down ontop of Shino. Shino winced slightly but underneatht he hidden garments his face looked blank."Shino-san..." she whispered. she put her hand on his face and said"Im so sorry...Are you alright?" she said hoping her was. Shino's face was bright red and he looked away."Yes. I am fine Hinata-san" he said as he put his hands on her hips and as he stood up he lifted her to the ground aswell."Just a little dusty" he said as he dusted his legs off which had no dust whatsoever on them. He was just trying to hide his flush."Shino-san?..why are you down here?" Hinata asked him softly. Shino smiled and said"Hinata-san..I am looking at the water...trying to get rid of bad thoughts today"he said smiling slightly.."Meditating..i suppose...i hope you do not look down upon me for doing such a femanine thing.."Shino said. Hinata frowned and said"Oh no!" She smiled and hugged him."Shino-san that is very sweet. It sounds like a great idea...do you mind if i join you?" she asked him as she put her hand in his swiftly. She obviously didnt notice how red Shino was at the moment. He locked his hand in hers and said"Yea...Y..You can join me Hinata-san" he pulled her with him as she sat next to him on the same boulder he was on before and they both closed their eyes hands still held and they began to meditate.

**_-With Gaara-_**

Gaara sighed as he turned and then walked back into his main room and pointed to the door."Leave.Now." he said in complete anger. Naruto and Gaara had become friends, but not close enough. Gaara watched as the two scurried off together, still holding eachothers hands. They both seemed to wonder who was at the door and they both hoped that it wasn't their timid friend. Gaara headed off to the shower and he stayed in the shower for about 3 hours before he awoke from his thoughts and turned the water off and headed off to bed. He never slept, so he stared at the ceiling above his head. Staring deeply he thought of how he must have looked toward the two nin and the timid one. Sighing he then replayed the scene of them kissing over and over again, like he had the night it happened."Im sorry..." he whispered as he turned and looked out the window.

**_-With Hinata-_**

Hinata opened her eyes from her meditating and she felt her chest tighten. Like she had heard Gaara say the words and knew who they were for. She smiled slightly and whispered"I forgive you..." Shino looked at her and said"Who?" She shook her head and then said"Oh no one..just deep in thought Shino-san! Dont you think its time to go back now? Its getting pretty late" Hinata said smiling. Shino nodded and he put her on his back and said"You relax...ill take you home..sleep well Hinata-san" Shino jumped up and found himself running straight for Hinata's home. Once he came to her door he jumped up and landed on her balcony. He slipped through her door that was left ajar and then he rested her in her bed and layed her under the covering and then he left closing hte door and smiling as he jumped off and headed home. Hinata was dreaming of Gaara staying awake all night.

**------**

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. It was supposed to have a "twist" Type thing at the end but im not sure it did.. Flame if you want, Burn the house down XD but dont use those matches that burn the people LIVING in the house XD j/k reviews and flames are appreciated.**


	7. Time after sometimes

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Im so busy lately. And if i don't have very good grammor or i don't do the paragraphs right i am sorry! I am jumbled up and rushed so please be patient with me.! Thank you for all of your great reviews! D**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto but i sure wish i did.**_

_Gaara and the Rain_

**Chapter seven:** _Time after Sometimes_

Hinata awoke slowly thinking of the night before. Wondering what could have made her so sore. Her back ached and her head pounded. Sitting up the events of the night rushed back into her head making her groan a bit. Hinata, realizing that she must have done something wrong to make Gaara so mad at her, stood up and stretched and headed straight for the door but stopped whens he saw a shadow in the body mirror she saw as she walked passed it. Screaming slightly as she turned she saw Gaara was on the balcony outside."Gaara? What are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed, she was truely glad that he came but had no reason to wonder.

Gaara blinked heavily and jumped down from the railing and opened her window and stepped in. This is when Hinata noticed something was different. Looking closer, his usually dark eyes looked big and red, like he was crying, knowing he was too tough to cry she noticed the cuts on his arms and a series of bruises on his tanned face, legs and everywhere else she could see."Hinata, I have come to ask you something-" Gaara started but was interrupted by Hinata running up to him and with a scream of distress she blurted.

"Gaara! You look hurt! What happened!? Are you still bleeding! Who did this to you? Sit down I'll clean the wounds!-"" she started with a series of jostled questions, as she leaned forward she pushed gaara down on her bed. He sat but when she started talking really fast he put his finger on his lips and he stared at her and whispered a soft 'hush' as he started into her lavender pearl colored eyes. She looked into his aquamarine orbs as she started to shake. This reminded her of how they kissed at the masquerade,then it reminded her of Gaara telling Temari and Kankouro that it didnt mean anything to him, that he didnt care about her. Tears started to brim her eyes, and she couldnt keep them back.

Gaara noticed this.

"Understand me Hinata, What I said to my siblings..." he started feeling ashamed for the first time in his life."...Wasnt true,I was just confused, as to why you made me feel the way I did at the Masquerade" he continued with his hands writhing slightly. "..You see, I really..." he started but his voice seemed to choke."I really like ...you" Hinata's face blushed bright red when she heard the words escape his mouth.Sitting down next to him on the bed she didnt know exactly what to do but to stare at the wall. Her face still bright red. Uncontrollably she started to stutter.

"G..Gaara..-San..y-you..r-r-really...c-c-are?" she finally got the words out before she looked at him.

Gaara, hearing her stutter for the first time in a while,smiled wide, a real smile and he nodded "Yes Hinata.." he paused"I really care."

He put his hand on her chin and turned her face to face him and he looked at her"The kiss that we shared made me feel like blushing like you do,it made me feel cared for because you kissed back, because you liked it like I did I could tell" he whispered as he inched closer to her and his hot breath burned her lips as he hovered about one inch from her lips. Her eyes wide, and her hands shaking. Gaara leaned forward and put his hands on hers. Pinning them to the bed, immobalizing her. "So now, since i have hurt you..I am going to repay you.." he whispered airily.

"Ga-" she started but Gaara would not allow Hinata to speak at the moment he leaned forward and kissed her softly, her lips were soft and his were surprisingly soft.They took Hinata back to the Masquerade and she started to blush. Feeling like this was a good thing it made her feel great,happy and even, comforted. But then, before she could start to believe he meant everything he said her thoughts told her he was lying.Breaking the kiss rather quickly she jumped back and looked away from him"You lie,Subaku Gaara!" she said with venom in her voice.

Gaara stared at her.No one had ever said his name with such fire in their voice.What makes he any different?"You are mistaken..girl" he said with equal maybe even more venom in his voice. He stared at her."What makes you think this"  
Gaara spoke.

Hinata"You are not to be trusted and i just happened to fall into one of your damned tricks. Jerk. You get out. And i dont want to see you here again.Ever" she said with so much anger she was shaking, all the while clenching her fists.

Gaara stood from where he was sitting at the moment and nodded to her"As you will" he said with his monotone self as he turned his face frowned deeply and his eyes seemed to change.'_what had he done?_'

Walking out of her home he descended upon the village and made his way toward some place. For the next few months, no one will hear of Subaku no Gaara. Not even in the Suna.

-  
**an: i know its majorly short but i wanted to get something up for you patient readers. So i will type something up today after school alright. I have a lot of ideas. I did my best with making a cliffy at the end. Not much to work with.  
Thank you for those who are loyal to reading this Fanfiction! I love you all too much to abandon this lol thank you again and keep coming to read**

**WIMI**


	8. Am i not pretty enough?

**A/N: seeing as I cannot keep a promise. I will do my best to make this chapter very eventful. Love you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto due to displeasure of the 'real' owner lol. **

_Gaara and the Rain_

Chapter eight:  **_Am I not pretty enough?_**

Hinata had found herself shaking after he had left the first night. She figured that he was just a bit angry and that maybe she could let him cool before she explained herself. She waited for him outside of his little apartment near the Hokages' home for nearly 12 straight hours. She didn't know if she had done it but was pretty sure that she was the reason Gaara wasn't anywhere near the Konoha. Standing straight she tried to hide her complete disappointment in the boy. Yet also, complete and utter hatred for her own mistake. She only lost her temper towards him because in the background she saw Shino. Who the day before came to her and confessed that he had something to say and it was about her relationship with Gaara. She had told Shino-san that nothing was going on but he persisted and said'_ just be careful Hinata, I don't want him to hurt you again'_. Hinata thought he was just planning to do that again. So she was being careful. But when Gaara didn't come back…

Hinata waited for three whole months for him to come back, she had been depressed, laid back, hidden from every ninja in the Konoha and wouldn't even leave her apartment. Sakura and Naruto were confused and thought that Gaara had done something at first, but then realized that Hinata would have broken down and told them something if it was his fault. But whose fault could it have been to make her cry so hard? Then they realized that Hinata must have done something and Sakura and the blonde boy realized something maybe that is why Gaara of the Suna has been gone for so long. They decided to find out.

Walking swiftly and cautiously up to Hinata's room they knocked heavily and said"Hinata...Wake up please. We have something to discuss with you"

Hinata's reply: "Go away. I have nothing to say" she said quietly but they couldn't hear. So they took a step back and turned away.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "We have to find out where Gaara went and why, to figure out why he left her like this. Why Hinata blames herself." Naruto looked serious and that's what made Sakura so determined in her studies and her missions. Naruto. Nodding she agreed to do exactly what they both happened to be thinking at the very moment. Naruto left Sakura to do what she was supposed to, Sakura left Naruto to find Shino and Kiba.

Sakura walked slowly up to Hinata's door and she tapped lightly"Hinata-san..? Naruto is gone..its just me. You can talk to me. Please open up" Silence fell. Sakura waited. Soon, a small snap was heard behind the door. Then Hinata's voice was heard "Alright Sakura-san. Come in"

Sakura nodded to herself with satisfaction as she entered the girl's room and she sat down near her curdled friend. When gazing upon the girls face changed everything, she gasped and sighed. "Hinata…what have you done?" she asked softly, but couldn't help but hide the guilt. Hinata's full appearance was gone. Her normally short black hair was now down to her shoulders and it looked like it hadn't been groomed over a week. Her normal peachy face was now white as paper. She had blotches showing she hadn't eaten in months. She was weak and her throat was swollen, so bad that she could barely nod. She was in a small attire that made her look like she was a bar made in old China. Sakura wondered what Gaara would say if he saw her now. She could just see his face.

"Sakura?" Hinata's soft voice came out of no where. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the helpless girl just staring out to no where "Has the rain fallen…yet?" she said without blinking and shaking her head at all.

Sakura looked at Hinata with confusion in her eyes." Yes, why?" Sakura asked in confusion in her voice now.

Hinata blinked and shuffled." Because….Gaara loves the rain." She said in her usual timid voice. Hinata then leaned up and her big buggy eyes looked into Sakura's and she said. " Sakura! I think I broke his heart! " she said in a raspy voice. I suppose the strength on moving so much was too much for her fragile body to take and she passed out, laying down on the floor beside her. Sakura ran to her side and lifted her."Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! " she sighed giving up as she lifted her up and carried her to her bed and thought' she needs some rest anyways'

**A:N: I finished this one! I have my last exam and them in back on the road I hope you like this one. **

**WIMI**


	9. Look Deep enough

**A/N: KAY! Im done with my last exam and I just hope to Isis that you like this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, love, or that mushy organ in her chest..you know the one that beats…**

_Gaara and the Rain_

Chapter Nine:**_ Look Deep Enough_**

Sakura's first thought when Hinata said the words " _'I think I broke his heart!' "_ , as bad as it sounds was '_he has a heart?'_. Sakura knowing very well that Gaara of the desert had a heart. But didn't know how broken it already was, or she could have given Hinata some comfort at least. But she didn't think anything was going to help her friend at this time. Unless Naruto got back on track.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

Naruto sped quickly towards the Suna, after he reached the place where Gaara spent his time. He realized that he wasn't there. Naruto made his way over towards the sound. Seeing he wasn't there either. He stopped as he reached the Tea village he saw something familiar, a black orb sitting high in a tree. It was the shape of a peanut. Naruto found out it was the shape of Gaara's gourd.

Jumping into the tree alongside him, he sat down quietly. " Gaara-san?" he asked calmly, making the quiet genin jump.

Gaara looked at Naruto with shaky eyes." Naruto "He spoke silently.

Naruto, at that moment knew something was incredibly wrong. "Listen, Gaara Hinata is broken hearted…she doesn't know where you are or what she has done…she hasn't eaten for so long…or that is what Sakura and I guess." He explained to the boy.

Gaara growled and slammed his fist on the tree "I knew that this was what this was about!" He said snapping at Naruto "Why can't you all just stay out of my life for once in your pitiful world!" he said jumping from the tree and disappearing.

Naruto wasn't going to give up any time soon, jumping from the tree he followed Gaara hand in foot he wasn't going to stop chasing him until Hinata was healthy and smiling again.

As he finally caught up to Gaara Naruto felt like he was going to pass out any time soon. He came up to Gaara and grabbed him by his collar and his eyes were fierce with anger. " Subaku no Gaara! You have hurt Hinata-san and I can never forgive you for that! But Hinata has requested to know if you are ever going to come back to her…you are harming her physically and mentally you bastard! "He yelled in his face.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a sense of confusion. Never had this blond haired boy stared Gaara in the face and yelled at him with such seriousness. He sighed and said" Naruto…I didn't mean to hurt her…She has…taken me prisoner…and I don't know how to help it…I suppose I hurt her by telling her that I felt something for her…and she didn't believe me…But really…I don't know what to do about it, Naruto if you do know, please, I am begging you tell me because I have to see her again, I have to!" he said completely saddened.

Naruto looked at Gaara and he lowered the 17 year old to the ground. He looked down at his feet and he said " Gaara…the only way to deal with this is to go talk to her…I can take you now, she will forgive you…she is as distraught as you are…you really have to go see her or … dare I say it, I'm afraid that we will lose Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

Without any remorse or regrets, Gaara grabbed Naruto in the same position Naruto had Gaara a moment ago." Don't you _ever_ speak of such horrible things Uzumaki! "He yelled at his face.

Naruto grinned and said" So does that mean that you are going to go Gaara-san?" Naruto asked. Gaara, giving in he nodded.

_**WITH SAKURA**_

Sakura felt like something was missing, Hinata…she needed to change… Sakura knew that Gaara would be back soon. Sakura went into the little cubby kitchen and she pulled out some noodles and water bowls. She poured the noodles into the bowl and she started to fix up something. Vegetables, fruits and bread were on the whole dish.

Sakura was planning on "healthing up her friend". Sakura walked over to where Hinata was resting. She gently pulled her out of her sleep land. "Hinata, Come on, you have to eat something..." she said to her friend.

Hinata stared at her and she said" No Sakura…not until Gaara comes back to me…" she said timidly.

Suddenly a knock on the door and the door opened slowly and Naruto walked in his blond hair over his eyes he shook it out and said" Love me Sakura…I am here" he said with his foolish grin.

Sakura looked at Naruto with confusion. At that moment Gaara walked in behind him and he gazed upon the room until he came to a girl that looked so much not like Hinata, but he knew it was Hinata. "..Hina…" he sighed as he walked over to her and got on his knees." Oh Hina…" he said as he rested his head on her legs and grasped her hands softly.

Hinata looked at him sobbing in her lap violently. She put her hand on his head softly running her fingers through his burnt sand colored hair and she said. "Gaara… you came back…Why?" She asked in confusion still looking down at him.

Gaara muffled the words" I have realized something Hinata….You …. Are everything that I need….but everything that I cant live without….I don't know what that emotion is…I don't know what it means…but I have to have it…and you…" he said staring up at her with by god to serious tears in his eyes.

Those, which made Hinata's eyes, well up and tears roll down her pale cheeks, smile brightly for the first time in a while." Gaara…" she whispered as she pulled him into a hug that seemed to last like forever.

**An: I am so glad I am getting back on track with this, im so sorry that im late with this one, im glad so many people think I am the best at this when this is really my first one ever lol P thank you for your reviews! love you all**

WIMI


	10. Proof of Life

**An/ Wow, I feel really stupid and ashamed. I completely forgot about this one, I got to caught up on my Inuyasha Fanfiction, Well, I promise you I will continue this one, how about right now, and how about that love scene we have all wanted. WELL I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the things that happen in the show. But man I wish I did.**

* * *

_Gaara and The Rain;_

Chapter Ten: _**proof of life**  
_

Hinata opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. The room she slept in was still dark, meaning it still must be dark outside as well. Turning her head she noticed she actually wasn't in the bed alone. Gaara lay the other way, resting his eyes. Hinata slowly shuffled out of the bed and, knowing he wasn't sleeping she said "Going outside for a moment.." just so he knew where she was going and wouldn't worry.

Gaara, after hearing her voice he smiled to himself and was glad she was safe and wasn't surprised she was laying next to him in his bed.

Hinata, after pulling on a long blue robe she tied it around her waist and walked outside her house and made it down to the river bridge. Staring straight at the water with a strange look, she remembered when Tsunade and Gaara were talking by the river, she remembered that Hinata was supposed to stay in her house to wait for her escort to come to get her, but she couldn't go with someone without knowing who it was. Feeling the urge to go see who it was she made her way to the bridge to see Tsunade talking to Gaara one of Naruto friends.

Staring at the water as it glistened, Hinata noticed that the moon was almost full. A light smile hit her lips as she rested her head down on the railing on the bridge and closed her eyes to calm.

Gaara, noticing that Hinata had been gone for a while, began to get worried, slipping some pants on and running outside he looked around frantically for Hinata, then he remembered where she normally went to think. Turning his head in a quick jolt his fire red hair was flying against his tanned face.

Hinata couldn't hear anything for she had been in complete seclusion, lost in deep thought.

As Gaara saw her from a distance as he ran he noticed she was smiling. Walking up to her silently he looked at the water and her reflection in the water as well. Lifting his hand gently he placed it on her head running his fingers down her now long hair. Feeling her stir a bit he pulled back scared she would feel intruded.

Without even opening her eyes she turned her body and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. "Gaara-san…you followed me" she said obviously as she took in his scent. He smelled somewhat of lavender and a burning fire.

Gaara was quite surprised at her sense in the dark. Gently he placed his hands on the small of her back as he looked down at her. Smiling to himself he held her there until he felt a prickle on his shoulders of rain.

The sky turned black and it started to rain very heavily. Hinata looked up, her hair matted to her face, and she stared at Gaara's matted red hair and his bright green eyes. Longing to see his smile was made as she noticed he was grinning, actually grinning he was right where he wanted to be.

Slipping his hands down her shoulders he placed his hand in hers as he whispered quietly into her ear." Lets go Hina…" he then kissed her cheek lightly as she wrapped her fingers around his.

Hinata and Gaara soon made it back to Gaara's estate as the Konoha air grew cold. Hand in hand until they made it to their room, Hinata took her robe off and put it on the hangar, Gaara removed his wet clothes as well as he looked at her and smiled lightly. Walking over to her he lifted his hand as she stared up at him with her light lavender colored eyes, he ran his fingers through her wet hair and lifted her chin up to his and pressed his lips against hers lovingly, earning a wealthy response from our dear Hinata.

Hinata wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and kissed him deeply as Gaara put his free hand on her hip where the bridge of her gown rested. Without knowing, the two seemingly maneuvered their bodies over to the bed and Gaara Lifted Hinata and laid her on the bed gently as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hinata ran her hand through Gaara's hair as she had always wanted to. Gaara deepened the kiss as he felt her fiddle with his hair, causing her hands to slide to his shoulders. Gaara's tongue ran across' Hinata's lips as if he was asking for permission, Hinata replied by opening her mouth, Gaara slid his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers for a moments lingering. Gaara felt his body start to heat up as the night went on slowly, Hinata' was getting tired and she knew what she wanted this night, and she knew Gaara did too.

Gaara slid his hand up her thigh and toward her tight stomach and then through the center of her breasts and to the strap of her gown. Looking up at her with a hesitant look, his green eyes made Hinata gasp a bit but nod for his answer to his hidden question. Softly he removed the gown and slid it all the way down her body and pulled it off of her legs and threw it to the floor allowing him to see Hinata fully for the first time.

Hinata being the shy one couldn't help but turn bright red at the thought of him seeing her body for the first time. Gaara, knowing what she was thinking leaned atop of her and whispered into her ear "you're beautiful" as he kissed her neck slowly and down toward her black satin bra, taking the hook in the front in his teeth he unhooked it and tossed it on the floor.

Her face was obviously astounded in a good way at the way that he removed her bra, but now she felt even more exposed as he kissed her on the lips and went down her neck once more, toward her left breast as he kissed the pale skin around her nipple and with his right hand he pulsed his finger around her right nipple. Hinata's eyes were bright and anxious but she was bright red as her hands slid around his head. Gaara's kisses slid down to her naval and to where Hinata's body was overheating. His thumb slid underneath the seam of Hinata's panties and he slid them off slowly revealing her heat.

Gaara slid up and looked her in the eye and noticed her anxiousness and her heart was pounding heavily as she leaned up and kissed him deeper than before. Her hands slid down towards his boxers and she slowly removed them as they were now even and she had no reason to be shy anymore. She was of course, with the one she loved. Gaara knew what came next and so did Hinata, he looked at her hoping she would know that it would hurt her, he did not want to hurt her. A light smile hit her lips to comfort him. Her hand rested on his cheek and he smiled, his pulsing member radiated a heat that Hinata's emotions hit the exact cord as his own.

Leaning forward, Gaara slid his left hand down her right thigh and Hinata responded by lifting her right leg to his left hip and she smiled lightly and kissed him, at that moment Gaara moved forward with a slow and light thrust as his member pierced her entrance, a light moan his her lips as she kissed Gaara deeper, possibly for sound reasons. It was painful for her, oh so painful, but she wanted it and didn't want him to stop.

Gaara slid his tongue into her mouth again and explored every area as he pulsed his member into her again and again, still slow but getting faster as his body started to tense and the sweat bulbs were noticeable on each of their bodies, the room seemed to get lighter as Hinata leaned and whispered the word "Faster" into gaara's ears.

Taking that as reason to move Gaara pushed faster into her body with every thrust he went deeper into her body, feeling her wet earth tight around his member as he did, A heavy moan hit Hinata's lips as Gaara pushed into her again and again, her legs tensed round his hips as he slammed into her entrance one last time as both of their bodies climaxed and Gaara spilled his seed into her.

His muscles tightened for one split second and he rested against her body before pulling out of her and breathing heavily and kissing her lightly on her swollen lips. Hinata's sick look had gone away and she had more color, she breathed heavily and she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest as he lay beside her.

Gaara lifted the sheet and covered the two and then kissed her cheek heavily as he noticed after about two minutes she had already gone to sleep, Gaara smiled and rested her head against his chest and pat her head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Outside he could hear the rain, unable to go to sleep he felt so tired**  
**

* * *

**An/ I hope you guys liked that one, it was my first lemon…well sort of….lol it was an attempt. I hope you liked it and yes I am going to continue this I promise you Leave me some reviews if you need any news. **


	11. I don't know you

**AN: wow. I suck. Um. Here's the next part to g&tr. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. P.s. this is a month from the last post. (In the story)**

_**Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto, but I'll always dream.**_

_Gaara and the Rain._

Chapter Eleven;** Now I feel Like I don't know you.**

This morning would be the worst morning in ages for the both of them. For the time had come for war. The waking up would be the most terrible sickening feeling, you could ever feel once you realized what was happening.

Hinata awoke to the sound of tea cups clanking in a near distance. _The maid? Wait. Weren't we in the Leaf Village? _Squinting her eyes, and then blinking, her vision came to her, and she noticed the sandy brick colored walls, the smooth tan tapestries. Hinata grit her teeth and rolled over, sitting straight up on the bed.** "What is this?"** she demanded lightly as she stared around the room. There were maids everywhere!

One of the maids looked up and bowed lightly. **"Ma'am"** she answered calmly as she walked, well…glided towards Hinata' side of the bed, and took her hand in hers and said. **"Sir told us, not to tell you anything, until he arrived." **The woman's eyes were soft. She looked very upset because of the tone of her voice, and her facial expression.

**"H-Has something...T-t-terrible happened?"** Hinata asked, obviously nervous.

The maids hands clenched tighter onto Hinata' hands. "**W—"** the woman's reply was broken off by a reply from a different voice.

**"Yes. Something Bad has happened."** Kiba's voice spoke from the door.

Hinata turned and stared at him, what she saw was terrible. His eyes were blocked off by a black blindfold, his left arm was in a sling, and his body was covered in scratches. He looked as if he had just hugged a suicide bomber on acid. Hinata gasped and jumped out of bed, her hair falling over her eyes for a split second, causing her to stumble. Onto the floor she went, and when she stood up, Kiba was tilting his head, as if he had seen it all.

"**Tsk, Hina..."** His gentle hands grasped her under arm and lifted her to the bed. **"What gentle feelings you have."** He murmured.

**"Kiba…you sound different. What happened" **she asked, staring up at his face, putting her hand on his shoulder lightly to say that she was there.

Kiba sighed and shook his head, putting his hand on her hand that rested on his shoulder. **"Such a good friend, you are."** He whispered. **" But I cannot tell you what happened just yet. Gaara ordered us not to"** he said lightly, kind of ashamed.

**"But that's not …_fair_"** she whispered in response. **"You look terrible, like you got in a fight, and I can hardly think who would want to fight you Kiba, what does Gaara think I'm imagining happened. So far as I can tell something bad has happened to the Village, or I would not be here!"** she retorted cleverly.

Kiba's eyebrows would have risen if it were visible. "**You are…very smart, m' dear."** Kiba paused, lifted his hand and guided his lips to her forehead. **"But, its best to wait for Gaara…he is better with you than I."** he said as he stood from where he was. Turning he said, **"Gaara wishes to see you as soon as you are ready, in the dining area, dress your finest." **And then Kiba left her sight.

It was at that moment that Hinata noticed that Akamaru was missing; the dog was always with Kiba. _What could have happened that could have separated them?_ Hinata thought, terrible feelings coming over her. Scrambling to her feet, from the bed, she ran to her wardrobe closet. Finding the finest she could wear even though she was sure it would be ruined and she would never be able to wear it.

_**With Gaara**_

**"Gaara! You know how much we put into keeping her alive, and now you want to take her back?"** demanded a familiar dark haired boy. Shikamaru stood glaring at Gaara with his hands clenched, his hair to his side, a large scar on the side of his face. His body was in the same condition as Kiba. A few other Ninja from the village sat around the table, all in the exact same condition as the other two.

**"I know what you mean Shikamaru, but I have to. She might have a clue as to what happened."** Gaara growled as he pressed his foot against the glass window, his hands clasped underneath his chin, his eyes glaring at the flowers below him. Gaara himself had marks upon his face. His left eye was covered with a light patch, and there was a large bruise on his neck and jaw, his kimono top was hanging over one shoulder, and revealed an entirely bandaged body.

"**Gaara?"** came a small whimper from the corner of the room.

Turning at the sound of the voice, Hinata stood there, wrapped up in a light green dress, that wrapped around her whole entire body, arms, and neck. Her hair hung over her neck and her eyes stared at him. When he turned, she gasped and bit her lip.

**"What's happening!?"** she demanded stomping her foot on the ground.

Gaara stood smoothly, walking over to Hinata, and he took her hand in his, and he said. **"Hinata, Leaf is gone. "**

**An: well i hope you liked it. I know I did. I'll make sure to write again maybe tonight. : **


	12. All our lives We've been waiting

**An: well, its almost one o'clock I the morning here and I'm not even tired yet, so I plan to make this one long! : I HOPE you like it. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own ANYTHING. Cuz I'm broke anyway. **

_Gaara and the Rain_

Chapter Twelve; **All our lives. We've been waiting.**

Hinata's eyes blinked once, when she heard him speak, she felt her body shake and she started to cry, her eyes wouldn't let her refuse the tears and her lips refused to keep her quiet. A gentle sob hit her lips every two seconds as she collapsed into Gaara. Gaara looked down at her, his hand gently rubbing her long raven colored hair, for comfort. **"Hush…Hush, love."** He whispered as he lifted her chin , so her face would be looking right at him.

**"It will be alright…"**he half lied. He had no idea at all, what had happened to the leaf village and was very scared that it could happen to Suna just as fast as it did the leaf. His hands were shaking lightly, but Gaara still had his careless look, and persona. So he was pretty good at hiding his concern to the one who mattered and needed his strength.

Hinata coughed lightly and doubled over onto the chair at the table. Her hands covered her mouth and she shook her head, quickly putting her hands under the table as if she were hiding something. Looking up at Gaara she said. **"W…what happened?"** she whispered.

Gaara noticed her shift of the hand, and was curious and worried. **"I am not sure, Hinata…All I know. Is that someone said they saw you there when it happened. That you were fighting, but you looked different, your appearance." **He tried to explain to her but didn't do to well with it.

Hinata looked at him, confused. **"You mean, I was there, just in different form?" **she asked trying to change his words to understand them.

Gaara turned to her and nodded, "**Yes…and you looked very much like you were hypnotized. So we were thinking, maybe if you went back to the Leaf,…you would remember."** He said, his voice deepening in seriousness.

Hinata looked up at him as if he had just said something terribly wrong.

**"Go Back…to Leaf…" **she paused. "**But….I thought it was gone?"** she murmured.

Gaara nodded. **"Everyone there is…well missing."** He didn't want to say dead that would hurt her.** "…and it looks as if a war had gone on in there, but we don't know why, who, or how."** He answered her, calmly, choosing his words carefully.

Hinata grimaced at his words, "**and I am supposed to remember?"** she asked.

Gaara bent down on his knees and took her empty hand in his, **"…we don't know… but we think you might."** He said softly.

Hinata sighed, **"Alright. I'll go back. To help you."** She replied to his silent question, will you go. Standing slightly she took a tissue from a near tissue box and wrapped her right hand in it, and then threw the tissue away, soon enough exiting the room.

* * *

Hinata escaped to her bedroom and went to the mirror. Her eyes were read, and her skin was pale, as if she had just died and come back without a hint of sunlight touched her skin yet. Blinking at her appearance, she touched her face. Running her fingers along her cheek, she grimaced.

**"I must leave…"** she whispered as she ran her hands down her body form, and then to her stomach. Her hands lingered there, and she sighed looking at herself from the side. Her stomach hadn't changed much, but it had gotten just a little 'bump' to it.

**"But I must be careful…"** she whispered as she turned towards the wardrobe.

Hinata took her clothes off, and then pulled out a black t-shirt, fishnet cover, and celestial green Capri pants, and her black ninja shoes. She put the clothing on, it tight to her form.

Hinata hadn't worn her ninja attire in so long, she thought she looked completely different than usual. Her lavender eyes scaled the room. She noticed the small gem hanging on the lamp. It was a tear drop shaped necklace hung with a black leather strip, and on the inside, was a sand dollar made from Suna sand.

Wrapping it around her neck, Hinata sighed. Gaara had given that to her many nights before, and she had yet to take it off in public. Picking up her pack, she put her weapons in it, and her dagger wrapped around her thigh.

Getting a long, white cloak type jacket, it was snowing outside, it was cold as hell during the night anyways.

As Hinata was wrapping something up to put into the bag, a knock came to the door and then it busted open without any warning, Gaara came in his face contorted in some manner Hinata could not decipher. His eyes were worried, and his face was angry. His fists were clenched and his chest was heaving.

**"Hinata!"** he shouted as he came up to her and grasped her wrist and held it with force.

Hinata, confused as to why he was freaking out at her, then noticed his other hand, he held the tissue she had used to clean her hand with. It was covered In blood. Blood from her mouth.

**"G…Gaara…Y-Your hurting me…"** she said as she glared at him.

"**What's wrong with you?"** he said in anger.** "Are you sick? You coughed this blood up, I know it."** He grimaced as he spoke the words.

**"Just nerves I swear!"** she croaked as she shied away to the window. She was lying to him, because she had coughed up blood for the past month.

**"Hyuuga Hinata! You're a liar!**" Gaara shouted as he came to her and she could feel his breathing on her neck.

**"I can sense that you're afraid, you're hiding something from me, and I will find out what"** he murmured into her ear.

Hinata stared out the window and grimaced, as he turned away she turned and growled. **"You'll be angry with me either way I do it, tell you or not, so I don't see why its scaring me so much!"** she shouted in his direction.

Gaara grimaced at her words and turned to her. **"Shut up, _Girl._ You don't know what you're saying." **He retorted angrily.

Hinata stopped where she stood, her eyes widened and her hands started to shake. As much as she hated being called _'girl'_ she hadn't been called girl by Gaara in almost a year. Ever since the masquerade. It hurt her.

**_"Bastard."_** Hinata bit back at him, with shrill in her voice. Her fists clenched, her eyes flashed a slightly darker lavender for a moment and she grabbed her bag with one hand and pushed past him within another moment.

Gaara was confused for a second and then remembered how his tone, can hurt. He followed after her and said. **"Look, Hina, I'm just confused right now!"** he shouted.

Hinata ignored him. The secret she wanted to tell him would piss him off. Hinata had gone to the doctor earlier, and she found out that she was pregnant. The baby was Gaara's of course, but he was also _cursed_ like Gaara, and Hinata would most likely die at the birth of the child.

Gaara growled at her ignorance. **"What's pissing you off so much, huh?" **he asked her angrily as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her, turning her around to face him.

**"Hinata, you act as if you just found you were sentenced to die. All I know is that it is _NOT_ the loss of Leaf village that is making you this pissed off, now tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, because it can't be _THAT_ bad!" **he shouted as she stared at the ground, he was basically pleading now.

**"I'm with a child.." **she whispered. **"_Your_ child, Gaara." **Hinata replied as she refused to look up at him.

Gaara stopped, his heart did, his eyes did, his breathing did. Nothing like this had ever even been imagined to happen to him. So he was shocked, purely shocked. His hand did not release her, but stayed where it was, his body heaved lightly and he shook for a moment and said. **"W-W-What?" **he stuttered.

Hinata looked up at him, a regretful, smirk hit her lips as she said **"quit boy. You're stuttering like a fool."** She jerked her hand away from him and stormed off.

Gaara stood there for what seemed like hours,replaying her comment, and what she had told him over and over, and then he snapped out of it and realized exactly why she did not want to tell him, he remembered his mother and everything that happened to her, and exactly WHY his mother didn't want to keep Gaara.

"**It's a beast….its a monster! Isn't it!?"** Gaara shouted as he stormed outside of the house, and into the patch of land where the carriage was waiting. Hinata turned and stared at him, her lavender eyes, tinted with shame.

**"It's a beast and that's why you didn't want to tell me,"** Gaara grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and shook her, **"You didn't want to tell me you were going to kill it because its _just like dear old dad!!_"** he assumed she would kill it, because of what it was like.

Gaara's words harmed Hinata deeply,Hinata lifted her arm and squinted her eyes, glaring at him, slapping him in the face with much force, his face moving to the side with the slap. His eyes widened.

_**"You idiot!"**_ Hinata shouted. Softening her voice, **"I'm not killing our child, Gaara…" **she whispered lightly. **"Because she is….our child, I will love her,…no matter who she turns out to be…she _will_ be _our_ child!"** Hinata whispered as she put her hand on her stomach, a tear hit her face.

Gaara looked over at her, he had been harsh. **"I…"** he tried to speak but nothing came.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and said with a couple breaths, **"I may die in the process, but if I do, Gaara, love. I want you to love her, love her so much. Love _our _child.**" She whispered lightly before getting into the carriage.

Gaara followed her, and told the driver to head towards the Konoha.

* * *

The drive was weird. But it lasted shortly, the carriage was faster than ever. When they arrived at the leaf.

Hinata kept her mind on her baby. It was moving, she could feel it. Like it was growing faster than it should. Hinata looked at her right hand, a small marking was beginning to appear on her hand, a read, circle, with small tear drop figures around it.

It was the size of the skin on her thumb print.

It had been appearing for days now. Hinata blinked lightly as she stared, the carriage stopped right outside the gates, he couldn't go any further, there was a large obstacle in their way.

Getting out of the carriage. Gaara stared at her lightly, his mind still stuck on the baby as well. Remembering how his father treated him after his mother died, he promised not to do that if Hinata were to pass away.

Hinata gasped and started to cry once again when she saw the village. All the memories she had there were destroyed by something, and she didn't know what it was. Gaara, feeling ashamed that he had brought her here. Came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders and held her there.

**"Gaara….Where's the color ….Where is the color here?"** she asked lightly, in a very depressed tone of voice.

Hinata had her way with words when she was upset.

Gaara held her closer and said. "We have to find out, we'll fix it. I promise" Gaara was determined to make sure that the Leaf village was perfect, perfect for the villagers who lived, and perfect for Hinata, and perfect for the baby.

Gaara bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

**"Shall we get started, love?"**

Hinata nodded and she started walking towards the large obstacle that stood in the way of the gate to the Leaf Village. Hinata expertly climbed it and jumped over, Gaara watched her disappear over it, and soon enough as he watched, he heard a blood curdling scream, Hinata's scream.

**An: I hoped you liked it. I hope it was long. I never really know if its long or not by the time I get done writing, it sucks when its not. Ugh. But I hoped I put in enough drama in it like I promised. And for those of you who have reviewed lately, THANK YOU. :**


End file.
